World At War
by RandomClassic49
Summary: The story is now completed, thank you all for reading the most intense story I've ever written.
1. The Master Plan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb.

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 1: The Master Plan.

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

Phineas and Ferb were outside, playing a game of soccer with Isabella & Gretchen. "You're going down, Garcia!" Phineas said, as he aimed his kick. "In your dreams, Flynn!" Gretchen replied, getting ready to guard the girl's goal. Phineas charged towards the ball, but Isabella sweeped it from under him, he fell to the ground with a "Thud!". "Phineas, are you OK?" Isabella asked, after scoring the goal. "Yeah, I'm good." Phineas said, rotating his shoulders. He got back into place, & the two continued their game of soccer. Candace heard all the hollering, & opened her window.

"Would you hold it down? I am trying to make a phone call!" Candace yelled to the four, who momentarily looked up, & continued playing. "Ugh, they didn't even hear me." Candace said, her face covered in annoyance. "So anyways, where was I, Stace?" Candace asked, she'd forgotten her place in the conversation thanks to the "Boys VS Girls" soccer game. "You were saying that Jenny did something?" Stacy said, remembering. "Oh yeah, she actually CHAINED herself to a tree for a protest." Candace said, she couldn't believe that her friend would do something stupid like that.

Meanwhile, All the way in Russia, in a castle just outside of Moscow, A man who ruled that section of Russia with an iron fist, Vladimir Patreov, was plotting his next move. "Sir, your subjects continue to work on your tribute statue." One of his soldiers said, saluting. "Excellent, The entire north & eastern part of Russia is under my control, but yet, we must go for something bigger than this." Vladimir said, he did not feel that he had become the powerful ruler he desired to be. "We have many options for an invasion, Africa, Korea, Australia..." The soldier listed. "All garbage." Vladimir said, he felt that his evil empire wasn't going to grow invading those countries.

"What do you have in mind, sir?" The soldier asked. "America. More specifically, the Tri-State area, If I start with one of the largest areas in the US, the rest of the country fall to its knees." Vladimir said, he knew that if he took over the Tri-State area, that he could begin taking over the rest of the US. "I shall notify the troops that we are invading America, when do we start?" The soldier asked, needing info to pass on to his army. "We begin our travel tonight, it will take us a day to get there, but we shall take the Tri-State area, & mold it into my glorious image!" Vladimir began laughing maniacally.

Back in Danville, Phineas and Ferb had lost their soccer game to Isabella & Gretchen, 2 to 4. "Dang, Izzy, you gave us a whipping." Phineas said, he knew that they'd won, no contest. "Yeah, but you tried." Isabella said, she wasn't one to gloat. "Hey kids, you look like you've been playing hard." Linda said, noticing the sweat & dirt all over their faces. "Yeah, it was a heck of a game." Phineas looked at Isabella. "Well, how about an after-game snack?" Linda asked, the four all nodded, & went inside. "Phineas, are you OK?" Isabella looked at Phineas, just staring at his apple slices.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Phineas snapped out of his trance. "What was that about?" Gretchen asked, confused. "It's nothing, everyone zones out like that now & then." Phineas said, not worried. "Alright, then." Isabella said, as she returned to happily munching on her apple slices. "Hey Ferb, you remember that fallout shelter we made?" Phineas asked, Ferb nodded. "We should show the girls, I don't think they knew about it." Phineas said, using his tongue to get a piece of apple out of his teeth. "Fallout shelter? why would you need one of those?" Gretchen asked, it didn't make a lot of sense to her.

"Hey, you never know." Phineas said, he was prepared for just about every possible scenario. "Alright, let's go." Isabella said, as the four walked outside, & towards the shed. "Alright, first, I enter the security code." Phineas said, as he punched in "PERRY" on the keypad. "Access granted, welcome Phineas & Ferb." A computerized voice said, as the four walked down the stairs, & entered the fallout shelter. "Phineas, this is amazing!" Isabella looked around, absolutely starstruck. "How big is this place?" Gretchen asked, looking around the shelter. "It can hold 30 Children, 15 adults, or a mixture of the two." Ferb said, reading the schematics for the shelter.

"Wow." Isabella was impressed by the size of the shelter. "And this is an underground shelter, right?" Gretchen asked, looking above. "Yeah, it'll fare better against airstrikes underground." Phineas said, Isabella was suprised at how much Phineas knew about this kind of thing. "Why'd you build this in the first place?" Isabella asked, as she looked in the pantry. "Ferb & I were playing Fallout 3, & we realized how valuble a "Vault" or a general bomb shelter, would be to protect us." Phineas said, Isabella knew Phineas had done his homework on this.

A few hours later, back at Vladimir's palace, a soldier came into the castle. "Sir! the troops are ready to deploy!" The soldier said, saluting. "Perfect, let's get moving." Vladimir said, as they boarded one of the planes, & took off. "Give me an E.T.A on our trip." Vladimir asked, planning his assault. "We should arrive there at about 21:00 hours, or 9:00 PM, in their time." The soldier said, reading the calculations closely. "Perfect, this will be our ultimate victory! and everybody in those "United" States will BOW BEFORE ME!" Vladimir shouted, he knew he couldn't lose.

In the year 2030, Landon, Allie & Sophia were happily at play, when they heard an alarm. "What's going on?" Allie asked, holding a terrified Sophia. "There's something going on in the past!" Landon said, as he pulled up their PastView 3030. "What is it?" Allie looked at the screen, & saw the Russian armada coming for the Tri-State area. "*GASP*, They're heading towards Danville!" Allie knew that their parents were in danger. "Quick, let's get those watches mom got us!" Landon said, but Allie was confused. "How's a watch gonna help them?" Allie asked, she wasn't sure of her brother's tactics.

"These watches are supposed to protect us from timeline alterations, & we can travel back to the past to help Mom & Dad!" Landon explained, as the three put their watches on. "Alright, when do we go?" Allie asked, finger on the trigger, so to speak. "We've gotta wait until the invasion begins, I'm sure Dad's got a plan." Landon said, he knew his father was resourceful when he was his age, so he was sure that he had a plan to stop this invasion.

_{End of chapter}_

It has begun, is the Tri-State area done for? Will Landon, Allie & Sophia make it in time? Will Vladimir take over the United States? stay tuned to find out. 


	2. Invasion: Part 1 of 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia.

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 2: Invasion- Part 1. (Landon, Allie & Sophia are Phineas & Isabella's kids, for those who don't know.)

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

The next morning, Phineas & Ferb were woken up by Linda. "Mom, what's going on?" Phineas sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes. "Look at this!" Linda said, as the news was showing a breaking news report. "This just in: multiple planes dropping soldiers have landed in the tri-state area, these russian soldiers are approaching Mayor Doofenshmirtz's home, we believe they are invading." The news reporter said, as Phineas, Ferb & Candace's eyes grew large. "Kids, we've got to stay inside, we don't know what or who they want, or what reason they would want that person or thing." Linda said, as the three nodded.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. "Isabella?" Phineas saw the caller ID, & answered. "Phineas, are you seeing what's on the news?" Isabella asked, looking at her TV. "Yeah, this is nuts!" Phineas said, he'd never seen something like this before. "Phineas, what do you think they want?" Isabella asked, still watching the tanks & planes move in. "The entire Tri-State area." Phineas knew terrorists, & they only wanted one thing: Control. "Oh no, they're gonna enslave us?" Isabella didn't enjoy the thought of being a slave. "I don't think they'll take children like you or me, but I don't know about people like Candace or Stacy." Phineas said, he wasn't sure of who they were looking for.

"I hope you're right, Phineas." Isabella said, as the two hung up. All of a sudden, they heard a bullhorn turn on. "Attention: american families, you will all bow before Lord Vladimir Patreov!" A russian soldier announced, as the family heard the door beginning to break. The five huddled closely together as the door collapsed, & a hand grenade flew right next to them. "GRENADE! GET DOWN!" Phineas yelled, as the grenade exploded, knocking Phineas, Ferb & Candace unconscious, as well as Linda & Lawrence. "Get those two, they shall make great servants." Vladimir said, pointing to Linda & Lawrence. "What about the two kids & teenager, Sir?" A soldier asked, looking at his master.

"Leave them. I have no use for such scrawny weaklings." Vladimir said, as the army left with Linda & Lawrence on their "Slave Truck." After an hour, Phineas, Ferb & Candace woke up. "Mom? Dad?" All three called out, but no response. "*GASP* Phineas, the russians took our parents!" Candace said, she knew what had happened. "NO!" Phineas banged his head against the wall. "Phineas, snap out of it! We've got to get to our Fallout Shelter, it's the only way we'll survive!" Ferb said, as the three went down into the Fallout Shelter. "When did you two build this?" Candace asked, looking around.

"That's not important, we've got to make sure tha-" Phineas was cut off by a familiar voice, crying & pleading for help. "Isabella?" Phineas had never seen Isabella as hysterical as she was. "Phineas, My mom is GONE! I can't find her anywhere!" Isabella said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "C'mon Isabella, you can hide out in here." Candace said, as she helped Isabella inside. "You guys stay here, I've gotta see if the others are alright!" Phineas said, when Candace stopped him. "Phineas, are you insane? you can't go out there, it's a warzone!" Candace said, as Phineas looked at her. "Candace, they could've easily taken us for slave labor, but they didn't, they don't need us." Phineas said, he was certain that they weren't going to harm any children.

"Phineas, armies like these have no compassion whatsoever, they wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through your head." Candace said, she wouldn't forgive herself if Phineas got hurt. "Candace, there are kids out there that have been left for DEAD. If I don't do something, they could never be found!" Phineas said, as he walked to the door. "Alright, but take this for protection." Candace handed Phineas a pistol. "I'll be back, I promise." Phineas said, as he walked out of the shelter. All of a sudden, a bright flash appeared in front of Phineas. "Wha-Who are you?" Phineas asked, confused. "Daddy!" Sophia happily hopped onto Phineas. "Look, we'll put it simply, we're your kids from the future." Landon quickly explained, Phineas felt a part of his brain explode.

"Who did I have kids with?" Phineas was confused at the thought of having children. "Her." Landon pointed at Isabella. "Hajaba-WHA?" Phineas's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard that Isabella & him had children. "I know it's a lot to take in, but we're here to help you fight off this invasion, it's reaking havoc on our timeline!" Allie said, looking at her future father. "How come you three aren't altered by the timeline changes?" Phineas asked, confused at how they remained the same. "These watches protect us from timeline alterations, so we're gonna be fine, but we came to help you fight off those darned russians!" Landon said, as Phineas looked at him. "Alright, get in the Fallout Shelter." Phineas said, as the three scurried in.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked, as the three children walked in. "Isabella, they're... our children." Phineas said, not too sure how to tell her. Isabella squealed in excitement, she DID marry Phineas after all. (Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo) As the three went into the Fallout Shelter, Phineas went to go search for the rest of the children in Danville. "I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I do know this, I'm going to save all my friends, If it kills me." Phineas said, he had one mission. to find the children of Danville.

"Sir, we're happy to report that all of Danville is in your control." A soldier said, saluting. "Good, now, I need you to fly out to another state, & get a couple of valuble people." Vladimir said, his soldiers were confused. "Which state & which people, sir?" The soldier asked, Vladimir handed them a folder. "Oklahoma. & I want these two captured, Tanner Clason & Zakk Thompson, two cousins who're masterful in weaponry, they could be of much use to me." Vladimir briefed the soldiers, as they set out on their quest to capture the two.

_{To be continued...}_

In the next part of Phineas and Ferb- World At War: Will Phineas find the children of Danville before it's too late, will the russian armada get their hands on Tanner & Zakk? Stay tuned to find out. 


	3. Invasion: Part 2 of 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia. Darkspine Sonic759 owns the OC "Hans Archbold."

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 3: Invasion- Part 2.

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

In a little suburb in Oklahoma, two kids, about 13 & 12, respectively, were working on their latest project. "Zakk, my boy, we've done it! we have made the ULTIMATE shooting range!" Tanner said, he had long, curly brown hair, & he was wearing a white t-shirt with light blue flames along the end of the sleeves & bottom of the shirt & Blue jeans. "This is the life." Zakk, his cousin said. He was wearing an "Avenged Sevenfold" T-shirt, & black jeans with a studded belt. "Well, let's try it out." Tanner said, smiling. Suddenly, bullets came storming down from the sky like hail.

"Dude, watch where you're firing!" Zakk said, thinking Tanner fired the bullets. "I didn't do it!" Tanner said, looking at his "Testing Rifle." All of a sudden, the two saw the Russian troops storm in. "FREEZE! by order of Lord Patreov, we are taking you in to be his servants!" Sgt. Rakov, the commanding officer, said to the two. "NEVER!" Tanner said, as the two began running for their lives. "Zakk, I don't know if we're gonna be able to outrun 'em, so I'm signaling our fighter plane so we can get the heck outta here!" Tanner said, as he pressed a button on his watch, & suddenly, A fighter jet began rolling next to them.

"Alright, let's go!" Zakk said, as he & Tanner strapped in. The plane took off in an enormous sonic boom, & the two began blistering through the skies of the central plains. "Zakk, how's the radar look?" Tanner said, eyes locked firmly on the sky. "We've got company!" Zakk said, as five russian aircrafts began firing at them. "Crap! Zakk, take the wheel! I guess it's time to introduce them to... The Incinerator!" Tanner said, pulling out a modified flamethrower. "Alright, let's party!" Tanner said, as he aimed at one of the planes, & The Incinerator shot out a large fireball, as apposed to a continuous stream of fire. The fireball exploded on contact with the russian plane, sending plane pieces scattering everywhere.

"Alright!" Tanner said, as he fired more, but the number of ships was gathering. "Looks like I've gotta light up the sky." Tanner said, spinning the nozzle that sent fuel into his flamethrower to maximum power. "Adios." Tanner said, as he shot a colossal fireball that could be seen for miles, towards the russian planes. "I got 'em!" Tanner said, rushing back to the cockpit. All of a sudden, the plane violently shook. "Dude, the back of the plane's on fire!" Tanner said, noticing the flames coming from the back. "We're going DOWN!" Zakk said, as the plane began violently spinning downwards. The two instantly blacked out before the plane crashed.

After about 10 minutes, Tanner awoke with a startle, he found himself laying on a mattress. "Wha? Where am I?" Tanner said, confused at his situation. "Hey, you're alive after all." A strange boy said, looking at him. "Who are you? what'd you do with Zakk?" Tanner panicked, not wanting his cousin to be hurt. "Calm down, Zakk's fine. Now, allow me to introduce myself. the name's Hans, Hans Archbold." Hans said, as he looked at the bandaged up Tanner. "Where's Zakk?" Tanner asked, looking around. "Hey." Zakk said, popping out from behind Hans. "Oh, thank god." Tanner said, as he got up, & the three walked around the strange town.

"Where the heck are we?" Tanner asked, looking around at the grey skies, & destroyed buildings. "Danville. The russians are invading the Tri-State area, they're taking over." Hans said, as he closely examined his Desert Eagle. "Wait a minute, those russians that tried to capture us, these are the same ones!" Tanner realized that they were targets. "C'mon, let's keep moving, if we stop for a second, they'll catch us & kill us!" Hans said, as the three continued running through the war-ravaged town. Meanwhile, Phineas had already found Adyson, Katie, Holly, Ginger, Gretchen, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Stacy, Jeremy & Suzy in his search party.

"Hey, Phineas!" Phineas heard a familiar voice call out. "That can't be..." Phineas said, as a hand tapped him on the back, he turned around, it was none other than Danica Davis, the girl that tried to steal his heart from Isabella. (My story "Coming home") "Danica, it's so good to see you alive!" Phineas said, hugging Danica closely. "Phineas, what's up, broham?" Another familiar voice called out, it was his half-brother, Derrick. (My story "Nightmare") "Guys, we've gotta get back to my Fallout Shelter before the russians find us!" Phineas said, as the two nodded, & joined the group of kids.

"Phineas, there you are!" Isabella hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Who'd you find?" Candace asked, as Adyson, Katie, Holly, Ginger, Gretchen, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Stacy, Jeremy, Suzy, Danica & Derrick all poured into the shelter. "Wow, that's a lot." Candace said, as the shelter was not as roomy as before. "Candace, Thank god you're alive!" Jeremy said, as he & Stacy ran over to Candace. "I'm glad to see you too." Candace said, smiling at Jeremy. "Alright, I think that's everybody." Phineas said, as he sat down. "Phineas, how long do we have to stay in this shelter?" Baljeet asked, feeling claustrophobic. "Until I can think of a plan to get rid of these Russians." Phineas said, he'd never been under this much pressure before.

"Phineas, you've got to calm down, it'll be alright." Isabella said, as she kissed Phineas on the forehead. "Thanks Izzy, I needed that." Phineas said, he was blushing slightly. "Anytime." Isabella winked at Phineas. Meanwhile, Tanner, Zakk & Hans were still roaming the streets of Danville. "Wait a minute, Phineas!" Hans exclaimed, as Tanner & Zakk exchanged confused looks. "Who in the heck is Phineas?" Tanner asked, extremely confused. "He's an old friend of mine, I'm sure he's got some kind of a plan." Hans said, as the three began running down the streets, which were occupied by russian tanks. "There it is!" Hans said, as the three dashed into the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"We've just gotta get into the backyard!" Hans said, as the three jumped through the hole that was made in the wall by the grenade blast. "Alright Isabella, I think I've got a-" Phineas was interrupted by the banging of the door. "Hold on!" Phineas checked to make sure it wasn't russian troops, & opened the door. "Hans? Hans Archbold? is that you?" Phineas asked, he remembered Hans from their many adventures in the past. "Phineas, it's great to see you again, thanks for letting us in." Hans said, as Phineas saw the other two. "Hey Phineas, I'm Tanner, this is my cousin Zakk." Tanner said, as he introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, where are you from?" Isabella asked, she knew that they weren't from Danville. "Oklahoma, freaking russians are after us." Tanner said, remembering the initial moments of his journey. "You too, huh?" Landon jumped in, looking at Tanner. "Yeah, but I think I've got a plan to fight back..." Tanner said, stroking his chin. "What's your plan?" Candace asked, she was open to suggestions at this point. "We've gotta band together, & take them down." Tanner said, with fire in his heart, & his eyes. "Are you insane? we can't fight them, we'll get slaughtered!" Isabella said, she knew that they were too much for a group of kids to take.

"What you don't know, is that Zakk & I are masters of weaponry, we can construct weapons to fight off this armada!" Tanner said, holding up his Incinerator. "Woah..." Everybody in the shelter was impressed by the flamethrower. "Alright, we'll do it." Phineas said, as he & Tanner shook hands. All of a sudden, another knock on the door. "I'm coming." Phineas walked up to the door, & looked out the peephole. "My god... th-that can't be..." Phineas stuttered, he was in shock. "Who is it?" Allie asked, looking at her father. "Matt." Phineas said, his abusive father, Matt, was somehow still alive, & not captured by the russians.

_{End of Chapter}_

The forces have gathered, the time is nearing. Can this "Nexus", of sorts, defeat the Russian armada, & overthrow Vladimir Patreov? Find out on "Phineas and Ferb- World At War"! 


	4. War & Peace

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia. Darkspine Sonic759 owns the OC "Hans Archbold."

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 4: War & Peace.

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

Phineas couldn't believe what he was seeing. HIS father, Matthew Flynn, was not only free, but he was at his doorstep, asking to get into his shelter. "What do you want?" Phineas said, he wanted no part of being with his father. "Son, please let me in, I don't know how long I have before the russians find me!" Matt pleaded, he was in desparation mode. "Get lost." Phineas said, in the coldest tone he's ever used. "Phineas, I'm begging you!" Matt begged his son for entrance. "Phineas, maybe you should let him in, he sounds like he really needs help." Isabella said, she knew Matt's fear was genuine. "Fine." Phineas reluctantly opened the door.

"Thanks, son. That was close." Matt said, catching his breath from running. All of a sudden, Phineas slammed the door behind him, spooking everybody in the shelter. "Let's get one damn thing straight. I don't like you, I never have liked you. The ONLY reason I let you into this shelter was to keep you from getting killed by the russians." Phineas hissed, his eyes were like a viper's, staring into his father's equally cold eyes. "Don't you DARE disrespect me like that!" Matt said, pressing Phineas against the wall. "Leave my dad alone!" Allie said, approaching Matt without fear.

"And just WHO area you?" Matt asked, looking at the little girl who looked like Phineas & Isabella ran into each other. "I'm his daughter, Allison Laura Flynn." Allie glared at the man who was still pressing Phineas against the wall with fire in her eyes. "Wait a- You're his DAUGHTER?" Matt was confused at this statement. "Yeah, she time-traveled here with her brother & sister from the future." Phineas said, finally getting released from the wall. "Makes sense, considering everyone in this family's nuts." Matt said, shaking his head. "Look, let's just agree here, I don't like you, & you don't like me." Phineas said, he was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Finally, we agree." Matt said, he thought that was all he was gonna say. "BUT, we need to put our hatred aside if we wanna get rid of these russians. so... truce?" Phineas extended his hand to Matt. "Truce." Matt reluctantly shook Phineas's hand, but not before yanking him towards him. "But cross me, & I won't hesitate to blow your brains out." Matt warned Phineas, who didn't look scared. "Same here." Phineas replied, not even phased by Matt's comment. "Touche." Matt said, impressed by Phineas's amount of guts.

"So Tanner, Zakk, what kind of weapons do you two make?" Ferb asked, looking at the two. "The question should be: what kind of weapons DON'T we make... Energy weapons, flamethrowers, MGs, pistols, shotguns, you name it!" Tanner said, smiling at everyone. "But we need to find some guns for the bases to construct weapons for all of you." Zakk said, looking at a map of Danville. "Wait a second, there's an armory near city hall!" Isabella said, remembering the countless times she passed it. "if we can get by the russians, than we can get into the armory, & We can work our magic!" Tanner said, snapping his fingers. "Alright guys, I've got a plan." Hans said, revealing a blackboard. "Let's hear it." Tanner said, intrigued by Hans's plan.

"Tanner, that flamethrower you have, does it still work?" Hans asked, looking at the Incinerator. "Yeah, it still burns." Tanner said, polishing the fuel tanks. "You & Zakk create a diversion by blowing up a tank, Phineas & I will pick the lock, get everybody in, & block the door so they can't get in." Hans said, finishing his plan. "Alright, let's get moving!" Tanner said, when Phineas jumped in. "Wait, somebody's gotta stay with Suzy & Sophia, so that if the russians find this place, they don't get killed." Phineas said, he knew that he couldn't leave two small children alone.

"I'll do it." Jeremy said, bravely. "Jeremy, don't! you could get killed!" Candace said, fearing for her boyfriend's safety. "That's a chance I'm willing to take to keep these two alive." Jeremy said, he knew what he was doing. "If you're sure about it... Let's get moving, who knows how far City Hall is from here." Candace said, as everybody except Jeremy, Suzy & Sophia left the shelter. "If this map is correct, It should be about 2 miles from here!" Ferb said, looking at the map as they continued running. After about 30 minutes of running, the group arrived near the armory, where two russian tanks occupied the streets. "Tanner, you're on!" Zakk said, looking at his cousin, who aimed the nozzle.

He shot a fireball at a tank, causing a violent explosion of the two tanks. "Quick, get in the armory!" Phineas called, as the two dashed in. "Alright, we're in." Tanner said, catching his breath. "Phineas, do you guys have a toolbox with you?" Zakk asked, he knew he needed the proper tools to build their weapons. "Always." Phineas & Ferb threw their toolboxes to Tanner & Zakk. "Everybody who's got a weapon on them, give it to us. so we may improve it." Zakk said, as Matt & Hans approached him. Hans gave him his Desert Eagle, & Matt gave him his knife.

With that, Tanner & Zakk began working, & after 2 hours, They finally finished. "Here ya go, Hans, your NEW Desert Eagle." Tanner said, passing Hans his Desert Eagle, which now had a laser sight, & round drum clip. "It's now a Sub-Machine Desert Eagle." Tanner said, as Hans tested it out. "Very nice, you two do quality work." Hans complimented, Tanner was proud of his work. "This belongs to you." Zakk said, throwing Matt his knife, which now looked like a chainsaw on a knife handle. "It's now a Ripper knife." Zakk said, as Matt fired it up. "Not bad, Kid." Matt said, smirking at his weapon.

"Alright, everybody else take your pick!" Tanner said, revealing a wall of weapons, & in a millisecond, every gun, sword, & other various weapons were gone. "Wow, this thing's amazing." Phineas said, observing his new Laser Rifle. "Alright, Tanner, what should we do next?" Hans asked, looking at the two. "We need to get back to the shelter to rest, because tomorrow, we invade what was city hall, & take Vladimir Patreov DOWN!" Tanner said, pumping his fist in the air, everybody in the armory erupted in cheers. The group dashed back to the Fallout Shelter undetected, & got prepared to take back the Tri-State area from the russian armada.

_{End of Chapter}_

USA! USA! USA! *Clears throat* Pardon that outburst, can this "Resistance movement" defeat the russians, or is Danville done for? Stay tuned to find out. 


	5. We Are One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia. Darkspine Sonic759 owns the OC "Hans Archbold."

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 5: We are one. (Just a note: Adyson & Tanner do NOT have a relationship.)

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

At 6:00 AM, Tanner entered the main barracks of the Fallout Shelter, & awoke everyone. "Hey, how long've you been up?" Zakk asked, looking at his cousin, who was dressed in Camo armor. "A while. Everybody, get your armor & your weapons, we're taking back this town!" Tanner said, as he grabbed his Incinerator, & his backup, two Uzis with scopes. After about 15 minutes, almost everybody in the shelter was ready. "Alright Jeremy, guard these two with your life!" Tanner instructed Jeremy, who saluted. "Let's move out, everyone!" Tanner said, as the group stormed out of the Fallout Shelter, & they began making their way towards City Hall.

"Tanks!" Isabella pointed out tanks coming down the road. "I've got 'em!" Buford said, pulling out his double-barrel bazooka. He fired, & two rockets blew the tanks to pieces. "Nice work! Let's keep moving!" Tanner said, as the group continued their forward march. "You got a plan?" Hans asked Tanner, unsure. "Pfft, yeah I do. I got the US Army on our side last night, so they're taking care of the russian armies surrounding City Hall, We'll take care of what's inside." Tanner said, like an army sargeant. "You put a lot of effort into this." Allie said, impressed at how planned this attack was. "Planning's the one thing that makes an attack successful." Tanner said, as the group continued moving.

Meanwhile, Vladimir was watching his troops progress in taking over the Tri-State area, when Sgt. Rakov came into his control room. "Sir, our forces tell us that a group of armed refugees are coming to invade the palace!" Sgt. Rakov said, delivering the grim news. "No matter, I don't fear a rag-tag group of escapees... but I do have new orders on Clason, Thompson & Archbold." Vladimir said, as Sgt. Rakov awaited the orders. "I don't want them captured... I want them DEAD." Vladimir said, as Sgt. Rakov saluted, & delivered the new orders to the soldiers.

The group was nearing the "Patreov Palace", when Tanner saw a helicopter coming towards them. "Chopper Inbound! RUN!" Tanner said, as the group ran for their lives from the copter. "I'll take 'em down!" Isabella said, as she aimed her gatling laser, & blew the plane right out of the sky. "Good work, Isabella!" Tanner said, as the group continued running. "Look! there it is!" Candace said, as the group made it to what was City Hall. "Alright, let's get in while the Army's got the advantage." Zakk said, as Ferb busted the door down, & the group ran inside. "PATREOV! I know you're in here, come out with your hands up!" Tanner shouted through the corridors of the building.

"Well, well... Tanner Clason, still alive, I see?" Vladimir said, toying with Tanner's mind. "Shut up, & get out here!" Tanner said, getting angry with him. "I'm not coming out there... You'll have to come to me. & I think you'll be happy to know that I've got your dear parents, & your sister." Vladimir said, which struck a nerve with Tanner. "You BASTARD! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Tanner screamed, he'd been pushed too far. "Snap out of it!" Zakk said, slapping Tanner across the face. "Thanks... I needed that." Tanner said, regaining his breath.

"We want our Parents back!" Phineas shouted, clearly angry. "I'm sorry, little boy, but you're gonna have to go through me first." Vladimir said, laughing evilly. "Just wait, we'll show you!" Isabella said, not intimidated. "You're a brave little girl, I'll have to remember that when I'm killing you." Vladimir said, as Isabella's courage faded. "We can't let him play mind games with us like that, we'll find him, & take him down!" Zakk said, as everybody regained themselves, & charged into the halls of the "Palace". As they went down the halls, they encountered a small group of soldiers. "Attack the infidels!" One soldier shouted, as everybody drew their guns, & the Resistance began firing at the russians.

"Ferb, cover me!" Phineas said, as he threw a grenade out to the halls, the russians avoided the explosion, & continued firing. "Dang it!" Phineas said, as he continued firing his laser rifle. "Adyson, get on the frontlines, & let 'em have it!" Isabella instructed her fellow fireside girl. "On it!" Adyson said, as she busted out her Vulcan, & began firing at the troops, killing several of the troops instantly. "Quick, destroy the Vulcan!" A soldier instructed, as another soldier threw a grenade at the Vulcan, Adyson jumped out of the way, & watched as her Vulcan exploded. She tried to grab her Sawed-Off shotgun, but saw a Russian fire a shot right at her.

"LOOK OUT!" Tanner said, as he jumped in front of Adyson, & took the bullet. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Adyson rushed to Tanner's aid, looking at the wound. Tanner began snickering. "What're you laughing about? you just got SHOT!" Adyson didn't understand why he was laughing. "That didn't even hurt." Tanner said, taping up the wound, & continuing to fire. "That kid's got guts." Adyson said, as she took out her Sawed Off shotgun, & fired a shell at a russian's flamethrower tank, which exploded instantly. "Nice shot, Adyson." Tanner said, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Adyson asked, looking at where Tanner taped up the wound. "Yeah, I've had worse." Tanner said, not even worried about his wound, as he incinerated more of the Russians. "We've almost got 'em, Hans, take out those last two!" Phineas instructed, as Hans pulled out his Sub-Machine Desert Eagle, & killed the two on the spot. "We did it." Zakk said, catching his breath from all the firing he did. "C'mon girls, let's make sure Tanner's alright." Isabella said, as all the Fireside Girls, including Candace, looked over Tanner's wound. "*GASP*, That's repulsive!" Candace said, disgusted by all the blood. "Hold still, Tanner, let me patch you up." Isabella said, as she fixed the wound, & helped Tanner to his feet.

"Thanks for taking that bullet for me." Adyson said, shyly. "No problem, it's what I do." Tanner said, as he rejoined Zakk on the frontlines. "C'mon guys, let's move onto the next corridor." Phineas said, as everybody moved forward on their assault on Vladimir Patreov. "They're good... but not good enough." Vladimir said, smiling diabolically. "Rakov, give us a status report on the fight against that blasted US Army." Vladimir said, wincing at the words "US Army." "We're not faring too well, they've got us cornered, we don't know how we'll beat them, but we will, for the motherland!" Sgt. Rakov said, as Vladimir put up his communicator. "Soon, these puny States will fall to me..." Vladimir said, as he began maniacally cackling.

_{End of Chapter}_

A close call for The Resistance, but how will they fare in the next part of their freedom movement? 


	6. A quick Author's note

Just a quick question regarding my story.

Do you wish to have Adyson & Tanner become a couple later on in the story? Just leave a review telling me what you think, & the next chapter should be up tomorrow. 


	7. Pushing Onward

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia. Darkspine Sonic759 owns the OC "Hans Archbold."

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 6: Pushing onward.

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

After the first battle against the russian armada, The Resistance members were bruised & bleeding, but nobody seriously hurt. "Alright guys, let's take a second to catch our breath." Phineas said, still shaken up by all the gunfire. "Hey Tanner..." Adyson tapped Tanner on the shoulder. "What's up, Adyson?" Tanner asked, turning around & looking at Adyson. "Thanks for taking that bullet for me back there, that was cool." Adyson said, face turning cherry red. "Like I said, it's what I do." Tanner said, winking at the red faced Adyson. "...You like him, don't you?" Isabella asked her fellow troop member.

"What? me? Don't be rediculous, I... Yes." Adyson tried to deny that she liked Tanner, but it was too much to hold back. "Adyson, believe me, I know how it feels to love somebody, but you couldn't work up the nerve to tell them. The best thing to do, is go right up to him, look him straight in the eye, & say "I love you!" Isabella gave Adyson a boost of confidence to run on, as the team began their onward march to face Vladimir Patreov. "Isabella, Adyson, what kept you?" Phineas asked, looking at the two. "We were just having a little girl to girl conversation, nosey." Isabella said, jokingly poking Phineas in the nose. "C'mon, let's keep moving!" Hans said, as The Resistance kept moving. "Hi there, me again." Vladimir joked, he was laughing maniacally.

"What now, Patreov?" Tanner asked, annoyed with his prescence. "If you all want your parents alive, then you'll let Tanner, Zakk & Hans take care of the next batch, which is 3 times the amount of soldiers then the first one." Vladimir ordered, Tanner's anger was building. "What the-" Adyson saw a strange red aura surrounding Tanner's eyes & body when he was getting angry. "Tanner, snap out of it!" Zakk said, as Tanner returned to his normal state. "Alright, let's move in!" Tanner said, as The Resistance entered the 2nd corridor, but Tanner, Zakk & Hans got to the front lines. "C'mon guys, let's take these russians down." Hans said, as the three loaded their weapons.

All of a sudden, at least 200 troops came into the corridor, but Tanner, Zakk, & Hans weren't afraid. Tanner pulled out his Incinerator, Zakk busted out his ShockSword, & Hans got his SMG Desert Eagle. "Let's do it." Tanner said, as the three unleashed a barrage upon the small army in front of them. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Zakk yelled, as he began hacking & slashing people with his ShockSword, but there were too many of them. "There's too many!" Zakk yelled, retreating back. "I guess it's time for our secret weapon." Tanner said, as he cranked up the amount of fuel flowing into his Incinerator, & charged a fireball. "You ready, Zakk?" Tanner asked, his trigger finger itching to fire. "Bring it!" Zakk said, as Tanner pulled the trigger right at Zakk.

Zakk caught the fireball with his ShockSword, & the sword began glowing with orange fire, as well as the sky blue lightning. "Kiss your butts goodbye!" Zakk said, as he swung the sword. A giant wave of fire & lightning lit up the corridor. Everybody who wasn't fighting watched in awe as the lightning- infused fire wave annihalated nearly the entire squadron of Russian soldiers. "We got 'em." Tanner said, as he turned around to check on everybody. What he didn't know, was that a sniper was camoflauged behind a plant. The sniper lined up his shot, & fired right at Tanner. "SNIPER!" Hans called out, seeing the gleam of the sniper scope. "What?" Tanner said, as he tried to turn around. Isabella gasped in horror at what she saw next.

"T-Tanner... Your tanks..." Isabella pointed out that Tanner's fuel tanks were punctured by the bullet. "Oh my GO-" Tanner was cut off by everybody's fear, the tanks exploded violently. Everybody ducked in cover, except for Adyson, who was too horrified to move. "Tanner? TANNER!" Adyson called out, trying to find Tanner in the smoke from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, she saw Tanner's bloody, battered body laying against a wall. "Katie, go with Adyson & make sure that he's OK." Isabella ordered, Katie saluted, & went with Adyson. Katie couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Adyson, are you crying?" Katie asked, she'd never seen Adyson cry before. "Yeah." Adyson said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why're you crying?" Katie asked, getting next to Adyson.

"All I wanted was to tell him that I loved him... but now... I don't know if I'll get that chance!" Adyson said, as she began crying again. "You love me, huh?" A familiar voice faintly said. "T-Tanner?" Adyson looked down with her watery eyes, & sure enough, Tanner was laying there, awake & alert. "You're alive!" Adyson felt so relieved that Tanner was still alive. "I don't go down that easily, babe." Tanner said, as he weakly lifted his battered arm, & wiped the tears from Adyson's eyes. "You had something in your eye." Tanner said, smiling, even though he was in horrific pain. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Adyson said, hugging Tanner very gingerly. "Can you get up on your own?" Katie asked, looking at his cut up legs. "I'll try." Tanner said, as he tried to get up, but his arms were too weak.

"Tanner, maybe it's time to call it quits." Adyson said, she didn't want Tanner to wind up dead. "Yeah, You've got a point, I don't know how much more I can take." Tanner said, he knew he didn't have much, if anything, left to give. "Zakk, Hans... We're dropping out." Adyson said, as her & Katie were helping Tanner stand up. "I see why, I'll get some medics in here to help you with him." Hans said, as he got out a walkie-talkie. "Resistance to Army medics, Resistance to Army medics, do you copy?" Hans asked, trying to get a hold of the US Army medics. "10-4, what's your emergency?" One of the nurses asked. "We've got a man down." Hans said, he felt horrible that he couldn't prevent Tanner from getting blown up. "We'll get medics out to the main hall of the palace ASAP." The nurse replied, as the chatter stopped.

"Adyson, Katie, get Tanner to the main hall, they're sending medics." Hans ordered, as the two nodded. "Katie, I want you to report back here when you get him there, but Adyson, you're honorably discharged." Hans saluted, as Adyson saluted back. "Move out!" Hans said, as the two escorted Tanner back to the main hall of the palace. All of a sudden, Phineas fell to the wall. "Phineas?" Candace & Isabella went over to him, making sure he was OK. "I-I don't know if I can keep doing this." Phineas said, seeing Tanner get taken down like that was almost too much. "Phineas, don't give up, we're so close!" Isabella said, trying to give Phineas confidence. "Yeah, dad!" Allie & Landon joined in on motivating Phineas. "You're right... we can't give up now, let's do this for Tanner, & for all of Danville!" Phineas said, pumping his fist into the air.

Meanwhile, Adyson & Tanner made it to the main hall, where there were medics waiting. "Let's get him on the stretcher." One doctor said, as two others put Tanner on the stretcher. "Alright, hon, hop up." Another doctor said, as Adyson got on the stretcher. The two were taken to a hospital just outside of city hall. "Alright, let's take a look at you two." One doctor said, she immediately saw Tanner's battered & bruised body. "My goodness, what happened to you?" The doctor was stunned at how beat up Tanner was. "Flamethrower got punctured by a sniper, it happens." Tanner shrugged, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Alright, let's look at you." The doctor said, she saw several cuts on Adyson's face, as well as her tattered armor. "You're not too bad, we'll just patch up those wounds." The doctor said, as she got out some bandages.

"There ya go." The doctor said, as Adyson's face had at least 9 bandages on it. "Now let's get you to an x-ray to see if anything's broken." The doctor said, wheeling Tanner to the X-ray machine. After 3 minutes, Tanner was wheeled back to the room where he & Adyson were. "What'd they say?" Adyson anxiously asked. "Few cracked ribs, & a bunch of bruised muscles, nothing broken." Tanner said, Adyson was relieved that he didn't have any broken bones. "Alright, we're gonna take you into surgery to get those cracked ribs fixed, & patch up your bruised areas." The doctor said, as she was about to wheel him off. "Wait... let me say goodbye to my girlfriend first." Tanner said, as Adyson got out of her hospital bed, & kissed Tanner. "Good luck." Adyson said, blushing from the kiss. "See ya in a bit." Tanner winked, as he was carted off to surgery.

_{End of chapter}_

Tanner & Adyson are a couple! but how will The Resistance fare now that one of their top players is out of action? 


	8. This is War

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia. Darkspine Sonic759 owns the OC "Hans Archbold."

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 7: This is war.

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

Night had fallen on the Tri-State area, but The Resistance were still on the attack. After the accident with Tanner, the group pushed onward to the next corridor. The LAST corridor before they came face to face with Vladimir himself. Isabella was quick to notice something was off in their party. She looked at Zakk, who's face was less than happy. "Are you alright?" Isabella looked at Zakk, who was looking down at the floor. "Huh? Yeah, I'm just a little out of it." Zakk said, looking at his broken ShockSword, courtesy of the explosion. "It's about Tanner, isn't it?" Isabella could see right through him. "How'd you know?" Zakk looked at Isabella, confused. "I can read facial expressions." Isabella said, she'd earned her "Knowing how someone's feeling without even asking them." patch.

"It's just... Seeing him laying there in pain, I've never seen him that... broken before." Zakk said, he was feeling sorry for his cousin. "I understand worrying about someone you care for, but do you think he would've wanted you to sulk?" Isabella asked, she didn't know much about Tanner, but she had a gut feeling. "No, he wouldn't have." The fire in Zakk's stomach reignited, & The Resistance moved in. "Well, look at what we've got here." Vladimir came over the intercom again, playing mind games with The Resistance. "Cut the crap, Patreov." Zakk scoffed, looking at the ceiling. "Too bad about what happened to Tanner, but I'm sure he's in a better place right now... IN HELL!" Vladimir began laughing at Zakk's anguish. But nobody was sure of what was going to happen next.

"Wait a minute, that's that same glow Tanner got earlier!" Phineas recognized the red glow surrounding Zakk's eyes & body. All of a sudden, Zakk screamed into the sky. "What's going on?" Hans wasn't sure of what had come over Zakk. Isabella looked at Zakk, & noticed his glowing red eyes, his razor sharp fangs, & his now claw-like fingernails. "Kill the infidel, my minions!" Vladimir ordered, as the troops came storming in by the thousands. Zakk looked at the Russians, & began hacking them apart with his bare hands. "My god... He's a monster..." Phineas said, horrified at what he was witnessing. The troops kept coming, & Zakk kept slashing. "Zakk! You've gotta snap out of it!" Hans called out, Zakk looked at Hans with a look of pure evil. But what he wasn't aware of, was that a russian sharpshooter was right behind him.

The russian shot Zakk square in the back, & he collapsed to the floor. "They shot Zakk!" Katie cried out in shock. "That wasn't Zakk... that was an unholy abomination." Hans said, as he watched Zakk return to normal. "We've gotta get him medical attention!" Katie said, out of nowhere. "She's right, he's losing a lot of blood." Stacy said, remembering what her mother taught her. So Hans called the medics again, & they arrived in the 3rd corridor, seeing Zakk's shot up body, & the blonde haired girl watching over him. "We've got another one." The doctor said, putting Zakk on the stretcher. The medics took Zakk to the hospital where Tanner was.

Katie came back to the group, with some sorrow in her face. "Katie?" Gretchen looked back at Katie, who's face was covered in depression. "Chief, I think something's wrong with Katie." Gretchen said to Isabella, she knew something wasn't right. "Yeah, she does look a little... wait... I know what's going on." Isabella could see it in Katie's eyes. She liked Zakk. "You have a crush on Zakk, don't you?" Isabella could easily tell that Katie loved Zakk. "Yeah, he was just so... so brave." Katie said, in a lovestruck voice. "Love is a beautiful thing, and the best thing to do when a tragedy occurs, is to keep pushing on." Isabella gave words of courage to Katie, who saluted, & The Resistance moved onward.

A few hours later, in the hospital, Tanner awoke with a startle. He observed himself, in nothing but his boxers, looking at his taped up legs, arms, chest & abdomen. As well as his right hand & leg in casts. (ZAKK?) Tanner thought, seeing his cousin, taped chest & all, laying in a hospital bed. "This is too much!" Tanner said, his anger had finally erupted. "Time to take matters into my own hands." Tanner said, putting on the bottoms of the combat armor, & his combat boots. He tried to walk, but fell to the floor with a thud. "Tanner? what's going on?" Adyson woke up, noticing her boyfriend on the floor. "What're you doing?" Adyson knew he was up to something. "I'm taking Patreov down for what he did to Zakk." Tanner said, grabbing a pair of crutches. "No you don't! you almost got killed, you're staying put!" Adyson said, putting Tanner back in his bed. "Fine." Tanner said, clearly annoyed.

"Good, now you stay there." Adyson commanded, as if she was talking to a 3 year old. Adyson went back to sleep, & Tanner quietly grabbed his crutches. "Sucker." Tanner silently said, as he left the hospital room without a sound. He walked out of the hospital, & went straight to Patreov's palace. he opened the door, & was greeted by the smell of dead bodies. "Oh god, that's disgusting!" Tanner whispered, trying not to puke. He tip-toed past the first corridor, & began crossing the second. Meanwile, The Resistance had made it to the lair of Vladimir Patreov, when the sinister russian himself came over the intercom. "Well, well, well, you made it to my lair. well, let's see how many of you are left after THIS!" Vladimir said, as a missile shot out of a vent, & was heading for The Resistance.

"MISSILE!" Ferb yelled, as the group ran for their lives. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Hans, Matt, Landon, Allie, & Katie were able to jump out of the way just in time, but everybody else wasn't so lucky. "Oh my god, what have you done?" Isabella said, as she saw her friends scattered across the hallway from the explosion, all of them too wounded to go on. "Don't worry, I'm gonna teleport them to the hospital." Vladimir said, & in a rather unusual act of kindness, he did just that. "Alright, come on in, you've been waiting to get your hands on me, & now you've got it in your reach." Vladimir said, as he opened the door, & the remaining nine walked into the main room of the palace.

Meanwhile, Zakk had finally awoken, & noticed that the bed Tanner was supposed to be in was empty. "*GASP* Tanner!" Zakk said, as he got on his combat armor bottoms & boots. "Zakk?" Adyson was woken up by Zakk, she also gasped when she saw Tanner's empty bed. "Oooh, I told him to stay there!" Adyson was rather angry that Tanner did not listen to her. "I'm going to find him!" Zakk said, as he grabbed his backup weapon, A scoped assault rifle from the room, & ran out the door. Adyson came up to him. "I'm coming with you." Adyson said, as the two ran out of the hospital, & they ran towards Patreov's palace. "Alright, is there any other way in other than the front door?" Zakk looked around, & saw an open window. "Aha!" Zakk pointed out the window, grabbed Adyson's hand, & they began climbing up.

"You realize this means nothing." Adyson said, making sure Zakk understood that they were just friends. "Duh, I know Tanner's with you, & I respect that." Zakk said, as the two finally arrived at the windowsill. "Climb in!" Zakk said, as the two scurried through the open window, & into the palace. "Look, there's Phineas & them!" Adyson pointed out the nine remaining Resistance members going into the main room of the palace. "C'mon, let's get with 'em!" Adyson said, as the two ran towards the group, & Tanner ran right into them. "There you are! don't you ever scare me like that!" Adyson scolded her boyfriend, who didn't seem phased. "Zakk, oh my god, you're alright!" Tanner was relieved that his cousin was unharmed. "Yeah, but you don't look so hot." Zakk said, noticing Tanner struggling to stand up on his own.

"That doesn't matter, let's get with the rest!" Tanner said, as the three got with The Resistance. "ZAKK!" Katie jumped into Zakk's arms. "Uhh... hi?" Zakk was confused by Katie's sudden leap. "Zakk, Katie has a crush on you, she told me herself." Isabella said, as Zakk blushed. "You like me?" Zakk was confused by all this. "Yeah... I want to be your girlfriend." Katie said, looking at him with her big blue eyes. "OK, you seem like a really nice girl." Zakk happily accepted Katie's proposal. "Alright, if we can break up this lovefest now." A tall man with white spiked hair, & soulless black eyes said, it was none other than Vladimir Patreov himself. "Alright, Patreov, you're gonna pay for what you've done to my family!" Tanner said, he was bound & determined to get him for what he'd done.

"Pathetic child, you can't even stand on your own, what makes you think you can beat me?" Vladimir said, as a gigantic bolt of lightning came out of his hands. "Woah..." Tanner was impressed by this feat. "Yes, I have powers beyond understanding, you can't win this fight, you pathetic little monkeys!" Vladimir said, as he glared at the 12 remaining members of The Resistance. They knew that it was do or die time, & they weren't gonna rest until they brought Vladimir Patreov down, once and for all.

_{End of Chapter}_

The time is NOW! Can The Resistance defeat Vladimir? Is Tanner going to be able to fight? will we ever hear what Vladimir did with everyone's parents? Stay tuned to find out.

PROMO: "Timeless: A Phinabella story, the 20th publishing by RandomClassic49, coming soon to a computer near you." 


	9. The Cruel hands of Fate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia. Darkspine Sonic759 owns the OC "Hans Archbold."

I also do not own the lyrics to "Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin.

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 8: Cruel hands of fate.

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

"Alright, who wants to be the first victim?" Vladimir asked, looking at all the faces in front of him. "How about you?" Vladimir pointed at Tanner, everyone gasped. "Tanner, don't do it, you're too hurt to fight this guy!" Adyson pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. "I have to, Adyson, this man has caused me & my family so much suffering in these past few days, this is the moment I've been waiting for." Tanner said, as he took the gloves off his hands. "Oh, you're gonna change your look before you fight?" Vladimir scoffed, he didn't know what he was in for next.

Tanner shot a blast of light blue fire from his left hand. "That's why I took off the gloves." Tanner smirked, as Vladimir got ready to take Tanner down. "You should've just came peacefully with my men, you would've made a great minion, but alas." Vladimir said, as he formed a sword with his lightning. "That's all you got?" Tanner said, as he formed a fire sword. "Prepare to DIE, Clason." Vladimir said, as he charged at Tanner. "You wish!" Tanner said, as he also charged.

(I am done pretending, You have failed to find what's left... I will suck you dry again!) The two clashed their swords back & forth, as embers & sparks flew across the sky.

(Same are not worth saving, You are such a pretty mess... I will choke the life within!) Tanner knew his injured body was gonna hold him back, but as Vladimir kept coming, he kept attacking.

(Now you want to take me down, As if I even care. I am the monster in your head.) Tanner feared that his "other side" would rear it's ugly head again, but he didn't let that stop him from getting vengeance.

(And I thought you'd learn by now, It seems you haven't yet. I am the venom in your skin.) Vladimir aimed perfectly, & hit Tanner in his wounded leg, he yelped in agony, but managed to stay standing.

(And now your life... Is BROKEN!) Tanner beefed up the power in his sword, which tripled in size, he got ready, & swung a massive wave of fire at Vladimir, but he wasn't prepared when Vladimir absorbed the wave with his sword.

(After the lights go out on you, After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care.) Tanner screamed as the wave of fire engulfed him, but he then remembered another power he posessed, he absorbed the wave through his body, the surge of energy was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

(I am suffocating, You have failed to pull me in... I will drag you down again!) Tanner's body was flowing with energy, as he focused that into his left hand, which made it glow with pure white fire. Vladimir couldn't believe what he was up against, even more so that he was injured severely.

(Life is unrelenting, Feeding lies into my head... I will feed the lies you live!) Vladimir saw Tanner's glowing hand, & decided to use his lightning to make an equal attack, the two waited until their attacks were at full power, & charged at each other full force.

(Now you want to take me down, As if I even care, I am the monster in your head.) The two attacks collided with intensity, as a spectrum of light filled the sky. Some were awestruck, others were fearful, it was uncertain how it would end.

(And I thought you'd learn by now, It seems you haven't yet, I am the venom in your skin.) Vladimir began to outpower Tanner, but Tanner made one final valiant push to win the struggle, by using everything he had to charge the attack.

(And now your life... is BROKEN!) Vladimir screamed as the pain of all the fire shot through his body. He felt his organs cooking, but he tried his darndest to fight it, which worked, as he survived the barrage of flames, & decided he'd had enough of Tanner.

(After the lights go out on you, After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream,  
I can't afford to care... I can't afford to care.) Vladimir grabbed a shotgun from a counter, & shot Tanner point blank in the chest, Tanner felt blood coming out of his chest & mouth. "You got me." Tanner said, in disbelief as he collapsed to the ground.

"TANNER!" Adyson & Zakk cried out simultaniously. "Oh my god!" Adyson knew that Tanner's injuries were worse than before. "You bastard... I've had ENOUGH OF YOU!" Zakk screamed, as that sinister red glow returned to his eyes, & he charged at Vladimir with his claws aimed at him. "Pathetic, you're not worth my time." Vladimir said, as he punched Zakk in the stomach full force with a fist charged with lightning. Zakk tried to use his lightning powers to absorb the lightning, but it was too much, Zakk also collapsed to the ground. "Zakk! NO!" Katie cried out, running over to Zakk's lifeless body.

"Now who's next to die?" Vladimir scoffed, as he looked at the 8 remaining members of The Resistance. "I'll take you on." Landon volunteered, Isabella gasped. "Landon, I'm not about to let my son get hurt!" Isabella said, she was already showing motherly instincts, & she was only 10. "I'll help you, Landon." Allie said, as the brother & sister marched out to the battle field, with their pink & blue iron fists attached to their arm. "You little insects don't know what you've gotten into!" Vladimir said, as he removed his heavily damaged coat from his body.

_{End of Chapter}_

Are Tanner & Zakk alright, will Landon & Allie survive Vladimir? Who can stop him? Stay tuned for the answers. 


	10. Run & Hide

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia. Darkspine Sonic759 owns the OC "Hans Archbold."

I also do not own the lyrics to "Monster" by Skillet.

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 9: Run & Hide.

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

"You two should've stayed with Mommy & Daddy, it didn't have to end this way." Vladimir said, he could see the fear in the two's eyes. "I-I can't do th-this anymore!" Allie cracked, she was normally fearless, but this was too much. "Your right, Allie, this is too much." Landon took off his fist, & threw it to the floor. "Lord Patreov, we've invaded a small fallout shelter, We captured a small girl who looks like that one over there!" Sgt. Rakov said, pointing to Isabella. "SOPHIA!" Allie, Isabella, Phineas & Landon all cried out at once. "Yes, she's now in our captivity, & we won't kill her, if you surrender." Vladimir smirked.

This drove Landon over the edge, as he charged towards Vladimir, getting ready to punch him across the face. "That's not how we play this game around here." Vladimir said, as he twisted Landon's arm, & pulled on it. "Gah! s-stop!" Landon pleaded, feeling his arm being torn from the shoulder. "You broke the rules, & you'll pay the consequnces." Vladimir coldly said, as he stomped Landon's arm full force. Landon screamed as he felt the bones in his arm snap. "LANDON!" Allie shrieked, she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, does the little girl wanna play too?" Vladimir mocked Allie, she was at her breaking point.

"I'm taking you down!" Allie said, as she grabbed a rifle, & aimed at Vladimir's head. "Hey Allie, watch the birdie." Vladimir said, as he struck Allie with a huge burst of lightning. "Allie!" Isabella ran to her wounded daughter. "It...it hurts..." Allie said, as she felt herself fading. "No, don't you die on me, young lady!" Isabella said, as she felt a whirlwind of emotions coming over her. Anger. Fear. Sadness. Isabella had had enough. She charged Vladimir full force, & kicked him in the ribs. Vladimir fell to the ground, but instantly got up. "That was a BIG mistake, pinky." Vladimir said, as he got up, grabbed Isabella by her waist, & began shocking her, she squealed in agony as the lightning surged through her.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled, with tears in his eyes. "Ferb, we've gotta do something." Candace said, as her, Ferb & Hans walked forward. "Don't you people learn?" Vladimir said, as he charged up a lightning burst. "Suck on THIS!" Hans said, as he grabbed his SMG Desert Eagle, & shot a hole in Vladimir's hand. "AH! Damn it!" Vladimir said, as the blood dripped from his hand. "You're gonna regret that." Vladimir said, as he used his other hand to transfer the energy, & blast Hans to the wall. "Hans!" Phineas ran over to Hans. "Don't worry 'bout me, Phin." Hans said, blood coming down his mouth. "Don't you get it? It's HOPELESS!" Vladimir shouted, as lightning shot out of both his hands & his mouth.

Ferb charged Vladimir, & gored him into a monitor, it exploded in a shower of glass & sparks. "You DARE lay your hands on me?" Vladimir said, squeezing Ferb's face when he said "Dare". Vladimir took him over to a large television screen, & put him straight through it. "FERB! NO!" Phineas said, as he watched in horror. "That takes care of him, & now for you, Candace." Vladimir said, Candace didn't know what she was in for. "I'm extending you an offer, come take over the US with me, & I'll spare you." Vladimir extended his hand. Candace had a tough choice to make, being an overlord of the united states, or dying.

"No. If it means being like you, I'd rather DIE than rule with you." Candace said, as she jumped into the air, & got Vladimir by his neck, dropping him on his head. "Nice going, sis!" Phineas cheered on Candace. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed her ankle, she tried to escape, but the hand dragged her to the floor. "I gave you a chance, but you wasted it." Vladimir said, as he electrocuted Candace. "NO! NO! NO!" Phineas said, he felt so guilty as he looked at all his friends & family scattered across the room, but something was coming over Phineas, something he'd never felt before...

(The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it.) Phineas's anger had reached the boiling point, & he couldn't take it anymore.

(So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage & I just can't hold it.) Phineas's breathing had become heavier, his eyes had a dark, almost demonic expression. He was at a point of no return.

(It's scratching on the walls [in the closet, in the halls.] It comes awake & I can't control it.) Phineas's rage had boiled over, he looked at Vladimir, & pointed at him. "You!" Phineas said, his body shaking in anger.

(Hiding under the bed [in my body, in my head.], Why won't somebody come & save me from this, make it end?) "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Phineas screamed, as he charged at Vladimir full force, & kicked him so hard, that his face began bleeding.

(I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster!) Phineas began pummeling Vladimir with punch after punch, the blood from Vladimir's head on his knuckles.

(I hate what I've become, The nightmare's just begun,I must confess that I feel like a monster!) Phineas finally stopped punching the bloody Vladimir after 4 straight minutes of punching him senseless. But Vladimir wasn't done just yet.

"You little bastard, I'm THROUGH PLAYING THESE CHILDISH GAMES!" Vladimir shouted, as he grabbed a knife. Phineas felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down, & noticed that a knife blade was sticking out through his torso. Vladimir had stabbed Phineas. "Goodbye, Phineas." Vladimir scoffed, as he threw Phineas to the ground. "You bastard, nobody does that to my son!" Matt yelled, as he grabbed a knife, & charged at Vladimir, the two clashed blades for several minutes, until Matt saw an opening. He took it, & the knife pierced Vladimir's torso. "No! this can't be!" Vladimir said, as he felt himself dying.

"I did it." Matt said, as he grabbed Hans's communicator. "It's over, he's dead." Matt said, as the army soldiers cheered in the background. Medics stormed in, & helped everybody except Vladimir. "Rakov, what do we do with that Clason kid's parents?" A soldier asked Sgt. Rakov, who looked at the two, a woman with curly blonde hair, & a tanned man with black hair, & facial hair. "Sir, we need a decision!" The soldier said, anxiously waiting for the answer to his question.

_{End of Chapter}_

*Matt has gained good karma.* LOL, Fallout 3 references.

Alright, FF community, I need you to help me with this, what should happen to Tanner & Zakk, as well as their parents?

1: The parents die, & Tanner & Zakk are adopted by the Garcia-Shapiro family.

2: The parents live, & They move to Danville.

3: The parents die, & Tanner & Zakk live in Danville with their older sister, Devon.

4: The parents live, & Tanner & Zakk go back to Oklahoma.

Please vote, I want to get the final chapter up by Friday. 


	11. Endings and Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, but I do own my OCs, Tanner, Zakk, Landon, Allie & Sophia. Darkspine Sonic759 owns the OC "Hans Archbold."

I also do not own the lyrics to "Disarm" by Smashing Pumpkins.

Advisory: This story contains violence, so it's rated T to be safe.

Chapter 10: Endings & Beginnings.

_{Beginning of Chapter}_

("Sir, we need a decision!" The soldier said, anxiously waiting for the answer to his question.)

"...Kill them." Rakov ordered, as the man pulled out the pistol, & shot the two point blank in the head. All of a sudden, some army soldiers stormed the building. "FREEZE! You're under arrest by order of the president of the United States." A US soldier said, as he handcuffed Rakov & the other soldier, & escorted them off into an army humvee. Meanwhile, Tanner was laying in a hospital bed, as was everybody else, when he was woken up by a couple of soldiers. "Huh? what's going on?" Tanner said, trying to get his wits about him. "I'm afraid we've got some bad news... your parents were killed by russian soldiers." A soldier said, as Tanner's eyes grew, & he remained perfectly still.

All of a sudden, Tanner broke down into sobs. Adyson was the first one to hear this. "Tanner, why are you crying?" Adyson wasn't sure why Tanner was sobbing. "M-my parents... they're dead..." Tanner said, he was in a total meltdown. "Oh my god, Tanner, I'm so sorry." Adyson hugged Tanner, who was still in tears. "I should've been there, I could've done something!" Tanner said, as he pounded his fist against the bed. "Don't blame yourself, Tanner, you did all you could." Adyson said, comforting her boyfriend. "What's going on?" Zakk asked, as he rubbed his eyes. "Zakk... Mom & dad are dead." Tanner said, as Zakk gasped in horror. "Oh my god... what happened?" Zakk was at a loss for words.

"The russians... they got them." Tanner said, looking down. "Oh god." Zakk said, as he shook his head in disbelief. "Dude, what are we gonna do?" Zakk had no idea what they were going to do for a home. "I don't know, Zakk... I don't know." Tanner said, he wasn't sure what to do. All of a sudden, Linda, Lawrence, & Vivian, among others, came into the hospital room. "Good lord." Linda couldn't believe her eyes, she saw Phineas laying unconscious in his bed, & Candace & Ferb beginning to stir. "Kids, are you OK?" Linda asked Candace & Ferb. "Ugh... Mom? is that you?" Candace said, trying to get her wits about her. "Who did this to you?" Linda wanted to know who hurt her children.

"The russians... but they're dead now." Candace said, Linda was happy that they weren't going to be hurt by the russians anymore. "Isa, what happened to you?" Vivian asked, looking at her daughter. "Wha? what happened? I must've blacked out for a while there." Isabella said, getting herself back together. "I'm just glad the russians didn't kill you, sweetie." Vivian said, hugging Isabella. After everybody had their fond reunions, they noticed Three people who weren't particularly known. "Who are you?" Linda asked, looking at the curly haired boy drying his eyes. "The name's Tanner... Tanner Clason." Tanner said, still hurt about his parents dying.

"Where are your parents?" Vivian asked, looking at the boy... "Dead. The russians got them, I did all I could, but they were too much." Tanner said, as everyone gasped. "They killed your parents?" Isabella asked, just now hearing this. "Yeah, they shot 'em down." Tanner said, he couldn't believe how it ended. "Oh my gosh, Tanner, I can only imagine what you're going through." Isabella said, she truly felt sympathetic for Tanner, even though they didn't know each other for very long. "What're you gonna do for a home?" Phineas asked, looking at him. "Don't know, probably gonna live in an orphanage." Tanner said, he didn't want to admit that, but that was how things were shaking up.

"Is that our only option?" Zakk asked, he didn't want it to come to that. "I'm afraid so, Zakk, none of my siblings have sufficient living space, & I don't know of anywhere else we could go." Tanner said, things were at their bleakest for the two. (An orphanage? they shouldn't have to be orphans, they're war heroes!) Isabella thought, she didn't want the two to end up in an orphanage. "Isabella, are you alright?" Phineas asked, looking at Isabella in a deep state of thought. "Huh? oh, sorry Phineas, I was just thinking." Isabella said, coming out of her trance. "About what, honey?" Vivian asked, looking into Isabella's big blue eyes.

"Tanner & Zakk, they shouldn't end up in an orphanage... like I almost did." Isabella said, remembering the horror racing through her little 5 year old mind. "You still remember that?" Vivian was suprised that Isabella remembered that day. "That was one of those things I can't forget, but the point I'm trying to make is that Tanner & Zakk risked their lives to help get us all free from the russians, they shouldn't have to go to an orphanage, where they'll most likely be abused or neglected." Isabella knew what went on in some orphanages. "...Isabella, what would you say if I told you you were about to have brothers?" Vivian said, Isabella's eyes grew. "You mean?" Isabella was pretty sure what Vivian meant.

"Yep, I think we should adopt them." Vivian said, Isabella loved the idea, she not only would have two older brothers that could help her, & that she could help, but she was also doing something very selfless. "Hey boys, do you two need a place to stay?" Vivian asked, Tanner's eyes grew. "No way... you're pulling my leg..." Tanner couldn't believe what was happening. "Nope, I'm entirely serious." Vivian said, smiling. "Thank you so much!" Tanner said, the grief was lingering, but he was happy to have a home. "Zakk, we've got a place to live!" Tanner called out to his younger cousin, who "woot"ed in excitement. "Guess you & Zakk are gonna be my big brothers." Isabella said, smiling. "& I guess you're gonna be my little sister." Tanner said, things were starting to look up for the two.

"Wait a minute... Hans! he's..." Zakk noticed Hans flatlining. "Dead." Tanner said, as everybody felt grief returning. "How many people do we have to lose before this madness ends?" Tanner said, he couldn't believe how many casualties there were. "I can't believe it... can you?" Zakk asked Tanner, who looked at him. "This is war, Zakk, people die, people get injured, it's just the way things go." Tanner said, very poetically. "That was... really profound." Isabella said, she knew that came straight from his heart.

The funeral was a rather depressing occasion, the sky was dark, & everybody was dressed in black. "We are gathered here today to remember Hans Archbold..." The priest began, nobody was in a total breakdown, but everyone was quite devastated. "Ahem, Hans requested that this song be played at his funeral." Tanner said, as he moved a boombox up to the grave site. He hit the play button, & Disarm by Smashing Pumpkins began playing.

Disarm you with a smile And cut you like you want me to Cut that little child Inside of me and such a part of you Ooh, the years burn

I used to be a little boy So old in my shoes And what I choose is my choice Whats a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you My love I send this smile over to you

Disarm you with a smile And leave you like they left me here To wither in denial The bitterness of one whos left alone Ooh, the years burn Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn

I used to be a little boy So old in my shoes And what I choose is my voice Whats a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you My love I send this smile over to you

The killer in me is the killer in you Send this smile over to you The killer in me is the killer in you Send this smile over to you The killer in me is the killer in you Send this smile over to you.

The song ended, & the burial was finished, everyone put a flower on his grave, & almost everyone went home. "Tanner? aren't you coming?" Isabella asked, looking at her now brother. "Just paying my respects." Tanner said, as he knelt down to the grave that Hans was in. "You did good out there, Hans." Tanner smirked, as he dug a hole in the grave, stuck Hans's busted SMG Desert Eagle, & put it in the hole. "Go kick some devil butt." Tanner smiled, as he put the dirt back on the hole, & went over to his parents' grave. "Goodbye, mom." Tanner said, placing a rose & cross on his mother's grave. "Goodbye, Dad." Tanner said, placing another rose on his grave.

_{End of Chapter}_

In memory of Hans Archbold, Tanner & Zakk's parents, & all the lives lost to protect our freedom.

There will be plenty of stories highlighting Tanner & Zakk's life as Garcia-Shapiros, including updates to "Chronicles" & some Generation NXT stories with them & their families. I teared up writing the ending.

& Darkspine, did I use the right song? 


End file.
